King of broken hearts and jack of dead diamonds
by MaskedMystic
Summary: A rewritten story : ORIGINAL BY CHOCOVEVO ON ACOOO.
1. Chapter 1

**Based off of Ling of broken hearts and jack of dead diamonds by chocovevo.**

 **The are was dark and humid , Rain pounded down on the barren street . The clouds plunged the city into a unsettled atmosphere and for a good reason . The Saihara detective agency had been looking for The Phantom thief for months . Many new interns helped with the case , the most promising the owners nephew a boy names Shuichi Saihara . The company had been so close to cracking the case so many times , so close to the target they needed to find , but who would've guessed he was right under their noses the entire time .The heavy rain poured down on the faded cap of the ultimate detective The humidity suffocating him in the state of despair for not only did he find his partner dead , but he found their lies there to . The fine striped fabric of the suit he wore tore as he struggled to escape the bonds of those holding him back , His uncle and the officers ready to arrest anyone who got in the way of catching the Phantom ." KOKICHI!" Shuichi screamed , his voice paining the inside of his throat from the sheer volume of his screams . The hands of the officers were flung across with strength as Shuichi ran towards the limp , lifeless body on the ground the splatter of blood decorating the scene like a well orchestrated song. He tried to think straight but he couldn't . why couldn't he ? He was supposed to be relived the case he had been trying to solve for a year had been solved . But he didn't want to believe that the person who he trusted to most betrayed him all along , he was in DENIAL. He felt a sharp blow plunge into his side as he stumbled from the impact . Staring at him he saw faded emerald eyes glaring at him with a hidden rage , as if they wanted to hurt them and all that kept them from so was the crowd the scene had gathered . Rantaro wasn't letting anyone's emotions get in the way of any investigation , Not Shuichi's nor his own . No matter how much he wanted to help , he had to stay strong. he couldn't let anything get in the way of catching the serial thief for the final time . " I'll come back too you" He mumbled as he stepped to the side, he had to remind himself that who he saw on the ground wasn't Kokichi .Kokichi was nothing more than a lie . At this point Shuichi didn't care about any physical damage done to him , Its easy to heal physical scars but mental ones last for an eternity .**


	2. Chapter 2

**Based off of Ling of broken hearts and jack of dead diamonds by chocovevo.**

 **The are was dark and humid , Rain pounded down on the barren street . The clouds plunged the city into a unsettled atmosphere and for a good reason . The Saihara detective agency had been looking for The Phantom thief for months . Many new interns helped with the case , the most promising the owners nephew a boy names Shuichi Saihara . The company had been so close to cracking the case so many times , so close to the target they needed to find , but who would've guessed he was right under their noses the entire time .The heavy rain poured down on the faded cap of the ultimate detective The humidity suffocating him in the state of despair for not only did he find his partner dead , but he found their lies there to . The fine striped fabric of the suit he wore tore as he struggled to escape the bonds of those holding him back , His uncle and the officers ready to arrest anyone who got in the way of catching the Phantom ." KOKICHI!" Shuichi screamed , his voice paining the inside of his throat from the sheer volume of his screams . The hands of the officers were flung across with strength as Shuichi ran towards the limp , lifeless body on the ground the splatter of blood decorating the scene like a well orchestrated song. He tried to think straight but he couldn't . why couldn't he ? He was supposed to be relived the case he had been trying to solve for a year had been solved . But he didn't want to believe that the person who he trusted to most betrayed him all along , he was in DENIAL. He felt a sharp blow plunge into his side as he stumbled from the impact . Staring at him he saw faded emerald eyes glaring at him with a hidden rage , as if they wanted to hurt them and all that kept them from so was the crowd the scene had gathered . Rantaro wasn't letting anyone's emotions get in the way of any investigation , Not Shuichi's nor his own . No matter how much he wanted to help , he had to stay strong. he couldn't let anything get in the way of catching the serial thief for the final time . " I'll come back too you" He mumbled as he stepped to the side, he had to remind himself that who he saw on the ground wasn't Kokichi .Kokichi was nothing more than a lie . At this point Shuichi didn't care about any physical damage done to him , Its easy to heal physical scars but mental ones last for an eternity .**


End file.
